Dearest Brother
by mischievouschan
Summary: Where Thor is not only the God of Thunder, but also the God of Sex, and Loki isn't complaining at all...not one bit. Just a typical night in bed with the two brothers; typical meaning hot, steamy sex. Post Avengers Thor/Loki with implied Steve/Tony. PWP. Accompaniment piece to Cognitive Recalibration.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, the cover image, or any other Marvel related material. This story is not for profit.**

Warnings: If any of the following offend you, please stop reading immediately: M/M relationships, PWP, graphic descriptions of sex, incest(ish). If you're still on board, enjoy~

The fog of Loki's dreams gradually cleared as he registered the sensation of strong hands massaging his ass, spreading his cheeks, and exposing his hole to the cold night air. He smiled dreamily into the pillow as a quick kiss was placed on the already abused ring before something hot and wet forced its way inside. Fully awake now, Loki arched his back, pushing into the welcomed intrusion.

Thor chuckled as he worked his tongue in again, tasting the remnants of their activities from earlier that evening. Replacing his tongue with saliva-slicked fingers, he worked three of them in and out of his brother's relaxed hole, watching avidly as the tight ring of muscle seemed to suck him in each time. Rising on to hands and knees, Loki panted at his brother's ministrations, desperate for more. At the sight of the other spread out like some common whore, Thor couldn't help but grin as he licked the stretched skin around his finger. The God of Mischief was soon moaning wantonly as Thor's other hand came up to cup his balls, neglecting the dripping erection. Barely brushing over the younger's prostate, Thor continued to tease Loki until the other was begging.

"Please, brother," Loki groaned throatily as the other stilled inside of him.

Removing his fingers, Thor hungrily eyed the trail of cum that dripped from his brother's hole. "Please what?" The God of Thunder asked as he flattened his tongue and licked across Loki's perineum all the way up to the cleft of his ass, tasting himself mixed with Loki's own heady flavor. "What do you want, dearest brother?"

Loki lowered his head onto the bed, further arching his back, and contorted in order to face the other, eyes clouded with lust. "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me with that big, hard cock of yours until I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Please brother, I need it. Please…" To add to the delicious sight of the Loki presenting himself in such a manner, the younger tensed the muscles of his ass, winking his hole at Thor, knowing the other would be staring at it.

"By Valhalla," Thor whispered. Giving Loki's ass a solid slap, he reached down and pulled him up by the arm so the other was kneeling before him on the bed. "Let's put that silver tongue of yours to some use then. Pleasure my 'big, hard cock', and make it wet, that's all you're going to get."

Moaning at the thought of being taken without lube, Loki peppered kisses all over Thor's impressive manhood before taking the head into his mouth and tonguing the slit. Eyes fluttering shut at the taste of his brother's precum, Loki lapped at the tip, making sure to get every drop of the salty liquid.

Growing impatient at the teasing, Thor threaded his hands into the other's hair and gently guided Loki further onto his cock. Despite its length and girth, Loki had been able to deep throat Thor for years now, and soon found himself with his nose buried in a thatch of golden hair. Holding Loki's head in place, Thor slowly rocked his hips, reveling in the hot suction of the younger's throat as he fucked his face. Loki moaned at the rough treatment, the vibrations further increasing the Thunder God's pleasure, as he relaxed his throat and concentrated on swirling his tongue along the underside of Thor's thick cock.

The heavy weight of his brother's manhood in his mouth had always turned Loki on, and he reached down to push four fingers into his moistened hole. Pulling off of Thor's cock, his other hand came up to pump the slick erection as Loki leaned down and laved at low hanging balls. He rolled one in his mouth and then the other, shivering with pleasure as sharp tugs of his hair sent shocks of electricity shooting down his spine.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Thor unwound his fingers from silky locks and grasped at his brother's shoulders, dragging him up for a heated kiss. Tasting himself on Loki's tongue as they fought for dominance, Thor's hands roamed across the expanse of the other's toned chest and settled on sharp hips. In turn, the younger reached down and grasped both of their erections as he pumped them together. When the need for air finally forced them to pull apart, Thor lowered his head and attached his mouth to Loki's pulse point, making sure to suck hard enough to leave a dark hickey against the pale skin of the other's neck.

Breathing labored, Loki managed to plead, "Please, brother. Fuck me."

Thor's response was to push the younger down onto his back, legs automatically falling apart, exposing his pink hole. Splayed out in front of him, Loki was absolutely gorgeous: skin pale and shining with sweat against dark sheets, hard cock leaking against toned abs, nipples stiff and rosy, lips swollen from kissing: the God of Mischief looked thoroughly debauched.

Strong hands brought Loki's knees to his chest as Thor once again decided that his brother's asshole was too tempting a treat to pass up. Licking slow circles around the swollen bud before plunging in as deep as possible, Thor teased whimpers from the younger whose silver tongue was finally reduced to incoherent groans of pleasure.

Loki stroked his aching erection, now bright red and exceptionally hard, spreading precum all over his stomach and coating his hands. He tucked the other arm under his head, supporting it just enough to catch his brother's lusty gaze with his own.

Catching the hint, Thor sat up and spit into his hand, rubbing his dick to get it wet again. "Are you ready for me, brother?"

Reaching for the other, Loki nodded desperately, "Always. Now fuck me. Hard." He gasped as soon as the words left his mouth as Thor sheathed himself to the hilt in one thrust, simultaneously catching Loki's open mouth in a sloppy kiss.

The God of Thunder was never subtle, always forceful, and infinitely confident, characteristics which also translated to his lovemaking.

Pulling out until only the head of his massive erection remained inside, he snapped his hips forward, slamming right into Loki's prostate with an accuracy only gained through years of experience. The other clutched at damp sheets and cried out as Thor sat up to push Loki's thighs further apart and started thrusting earnestly, setting a brutal pace.

Despite the pleasure radiating throughout his body, Loki concentrated on clenching the walls of his ass in rhythm with his brother's thrusting. Tightening them when Thor pulled out and relaxing as the other rammed back in, his expert muscle control drawing out equally lewd moans from the God of Thunder.

It was a frequent game of theirs, to try and make the other cum first.

This time however, already exhausted from their earlier coupling and his recent bout against Doom, Loki was calling out Thor's name within minutes, cock twitching violently and painting streams of white across his stomach without ever having to touch himself. The sudden vice grip around his cock quickly brought Thor to completion as well, spilling deep inside his brother for the second time that night before collapsing on top of him.

They lay there, panting, with Thor still buried inside Loki. For several minutes, the younger just stroked his brother's sides soothingly, savoring the aftershocks of his orgasm and the reassuring weight of the other on top of him. "I love you, Thor," he murmured against blond locks.

Gingerly pulling out and rolling onto his side to spoon the smaller god from behind, Thor pressed butterfly kisses all over the back of Loki's neck. "As I you, Loki. Now sleep, we'll clean up in the morning."

Seven floors below them, Bruce Banner let out a relieved sigh at the blessed silence. "Well, at least they're finally catching on to the vernacular." When he received no reply, he carefully laid down the lasers he was currently wielding and turned to see what was wrong.

Tony Stark sat in front of his computer, wide eyes glued to the screen which still displayed Loki wrapped in Thor's arms in crystal clear 3090 HD.

Nothing new there.

"Ton-"

"Bruce, do you realize what we have here?" The other suddenly interrupted.

Sighing again, Bruce played along. "No, Tony. What do we have there?"

"God-porn," Tony announced with a huge grin. "We could make millions!"

"You already have millions," Bruce countered, rolling his eyes. "In fact, you have billions. And I don't think Fury would be too pleased if the Avengers suddenly became porn stars. …Don't give me that look, I have to listen to you and Steve go at it all the time when I'm down here."

The self-proclaimed genius, millionaire, playboy, philanthropist scoffed. "Please, you know how to turn the volume down."

"Except you throw a hissy fit whenever I touch your personal screens," Bruce parried. "And trust me, you're louder that Loki and Thor put together."

Tony turned back to his plans, pouting. He definitely wasn't blushing because Tony Stark doesn't blush. Stop thinking it, he's not blushing!

Fin.

AN: Thanks for reading! Hopefully my first lemon ever wasn't a complete flop *embarrassed* Are you guys interested in a 'sequel' about how Loki joined the Avengers?

With love,  
Catch

Edit: The sequel is up! Go check it out, it's called 'Cognitive Recalibration'. Thanks! :D


End file.
